Talk:Acii art image of sloan
This is.... weird.. i agree.... Thanks for appreciating my artwork, ladies! -sloantothebonehimself (for use with flab 3) 1 "life: find this address first" 80000008 4 Bytes 0E531D40 2 "spam" 80000008 Byte 0E531d50 Set Value 9 1 0 Activate 9 1 Deactivate 13 2 3 "twigs" 80000008 Byte 0E531d51 Set Value 221 1 0 Set Value 219 0 1 Activate 16 221 2 Deactivate 16 219 3 4 "poo meter fowwta fly around then poo last address" 80000008 Byte 0E531b8e 5 "sneak hack fowata play multiplayer manually add address of last opcode make it just like the last address in this list" 80000008 4 Bytes 0E531eac 6 "invincible silence fowata crash bird nop out last opcode" 80000008 Byte 0E531d3f 7 "z axis" 80000008 Float 0E531d70 Decrease Value 45 0.5 0 Increase Value 46 25 1 8 "superpoo" 80000008 Byte 0E531d58 9 "sneak hack" 1 80000008 8 Bytes 17ed33ab Set Value 32 EC830E531EAC058B 0 Set Value 189 EC830E531EAC058B 1 Set Value 187 ec83909090909090 2 fowwta= find out what writes this address fowata=find out what accesses this address autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, 89 08 8B 0D ?? ?? ?? ?? 49) bla: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, D9 58 44 8B 05 ?? ?? ?? ?? D9 40 44 D9 05) bla: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, D9 9F 8? 00 00 00 0F B6) bla: db 90 90 90 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, D9 40 40 D9 ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? 00) bla: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, D9 47 44 B8 ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? 47) bla: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, D9 5F 44 D9 47 44 ?? ?? ?? ?? DD) bla: db 90 90 90 90 90 90); (for use with lif) C7 00 E0 B0 FB 0E autoAssemble(aobscan(immortal, D9 18 B8 AC ?A ?? ?? D9 00 D9 EE DF F1 DD D8 72 0C) immortal: db 90 90) autoAssemble(aobscan(superbeast, C7 00 F8 E7 FB 0E 8D) superbeast: db 90 90 90 90 90 90) autoAssemble(aobscan(superbeast, C7 00 60 4C FC 0E 8B) superbeast: db 90 90 90 90 90 90) autoAssemble(aobscan(superbeast, C7 00 40 4C FC 0E 8B) superbeast: db 90 90 90 90 90 90) autoAssemble(aobscan(superbeast, C7 00 F8 E7 FB 0E B8) superbeast: db 90 90 90 90 90 90) (from now on you're on your own) 0 "Immortality" 80000008 4 Bytes 0D2D1D40 3 "X" 80000008 Float 0D2D1D6C Increase Value 16 88 1 0 Decrease Value 8 88 1 1 Toggle Activation 80 88 2 2 "Y" 80000008 Float 0D2D1D74 Increase Value 16 89 1 0 Decrease Value 8 89 1 1 Toggle Activation 80 89 2 1 "Z" 80000008 Float 0D2D1D70 Increase Value 16 90 1 0 Decrease Value 8 90 1 1 Toggle Activation 80 90 2 4 "Room Opening" 80000008 4 Bytes 0C6004D0 5 "Room opening 1" 80000008 4 Bytes 1F52D8AC Set Value 16 79 2336460944 0 Set Value 8 79 2336438409 1 8 "Bird change" 80000008 4 Bytes 0D2D1EAC Set Value 103 221087680 0 Set Value 96 221080000 1 9 "Walk in Air" 80000008 4 Bytes 1F502932 Set Value 16 87 756898744 0 Set Value 8 87 756898488 1 10 "Walk In Air" 80000008 Float 0D2D1D5A Set Value 16 87 1.401298464E-45 0 Walk in Air: Find out what writes to the adress D58 Select the 3rd opcode Show it in the dissambler Go up 2 codes Change D5A to D6A autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, 89 08 8B 0D ?? ?? ?? ?? 49) bla: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, D9 58 44 8B 05 ?? ?? ?? ?? D9 40 44 D9 05) bla: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, D9 9F 8? 00 00 00 0F B6) bla: db 90 90 90 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, D9 40 40 D9 ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? 00) bla: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, D9 47 44 B8 ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? 47) bla: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, D9 5F 44 D9 47 44 ?? ?? ?? ?? DD) bla: db 90 90 90 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, 0F 84 53 00 00 00 83 EC 0C 6A F6 E8) bla: db 90 90 90 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, 74 0A 8B 45 08 C7 40 24) bla: db EB) showMessage("this table was created by sloan and shadowwolf, all copyright belongs to them. And remember, don't roast enemies without BBQ sauce."); 1A8C1EAC 1A8C8DE0 1A8C8DC0 1A8C8820 1A8C8800 1A8C87E0 1A499E10 1A8C87C0 1A8C87A0 1A499DC0 autoAssemble(aobscan(immortal, 89 08 8B 0D ?? ?? ?? ?? 49) immortal: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(poometer, D9 58 44 8B 05 ?? ?? ?? ?? D9 40 44 D9 05) poometer: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(superpoo, D9 9F 8? 00 00 00 0F B6) superpoo: db 90 90 90 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(invincible, D9 40 40 D9 ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? 00) invincible: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(endlesspoometer, D9 47 44 B8 ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? 47) endlesspoometer: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(endlesspoometer2, D9 5F 44 D9 47 44 ?? ?? ?? ?? DD) endlesspoometer2: db 90 90 90 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(rooms, 89 38 43 8B 05) rooms: db 90 90) autoAssemble(aobscan(eggs, C6 00 00 0F B6 05 51 ?D) eggs: db C6 00 01) autoAssemble(aobscan(portablenest, 0F 84 A9 00 00 00 0F) portablenest: db 90 90 90 90 90 90) autoAssemble(aobscan(twigs, C6 00 00 83 EC 08 6A 01 57 E8) twigs: db C6 00 01) autoAssemble(aobscan(automaticchickfeed, 0F 84 53 00 00 00 83 EC 0C 6A F6 E8) automaticchickfeed: db 90 90 90 90 90 90) autoAssemble(aobscan(languagefilter, 74 0A 8B 45 08 C7 40 24) languagefilter: db EB) So wait, this is a spam I'm guessing?''~Darkshine903 00:03, April 28, 2015 (UTC) This has literally nothing to do with the game.. Therefor, this should be deleted. Flamestar22 23:01, April 28, 2015 (UTC)